Gli esami non finiscono mai
by melestel
Summary: Proprio quella mattina, infatti, Draco Malfoy aveva affrontato l’ultima grande prova che avrebbe segnato, definitivamente il suo ingresso nel Mondo non Magico. SLASH


GLI ESAMI NON FINISCONO MAI

Dieci minuti. Draco guardò l'orologio per quella che doveva essere la milionesima volta e constatò che, da ben dieci minuti, stava fissando la porta di casa senza trovare la forza di aprirla. Stava tentando in tutti i modi di calmarsi, ma i ripetuti insegnamenti sul celebre autocontrollo Malfoy, che avevano caratterizzato la sua infanzia e la sua adolescenza, erano finiti nel dimenticatoio molti anni prima, quando un _uragano_ era entrato nella sua vita, stravolgendola e travolgendolo. Un uragano meglio conosciuto con il nome di Harry Potter. Quel testone, orgoglioso, incosciente, ma terribilmente sexy Grifondoro, non solo lo aveva fatto innamorare perdutamente di lui, durante il loro ultimo anno a Hogwarts, ma circa quattro anni prima aveva bellamente infranto ogni tipo di regola possibile, chiedendo all'_unico_ erede della nobile casata dei Malfoy di sposarlo ed il suddetto erede che delle regole, in cuor suo, se n'era sempre fregato, aveva urlato il suo _sì _senza alcuna remora. Dopo pochi mesi veniva quindi celebrato il matrimonio più chiacchierato del Mondo Magico e la coppia Malfoy - Potter diventava una vera famiglia. Data la fama di entrambi e lo scalpore che avevano ulteriormente creato, Harry aveva espresso al suo consorte il desiderio di vivere in una tranquilla cittadina babbana, in modo da frequentare la Società Magica solo per lavoro e nelle occasioni speciali. E Draco come avrebbe potuto rifiutare qualcosa al suo _Eroe_ personale? Sarebbe stato impossibile! I _novelli_ sposi, quindi, si erano trasferiti in una deliziosa villetta con giardino, situata nei tranquilli sobborghi londinesi . Malfoy non se ne lamentava di certo, ma abitare tra i babbani aveva comportato che si dovesse adeguare al loro modo di vivere, imparando e mettendo in pratica alcuni comportamenti che, decisamente, non gli erano familiari. Ci si potrebbe chiedere cosa c'entri tutta questa storia con la sua tremenda agitazione...beh, fidatevi, sono strettamente collegate. Proprio quella mattina, infatti, il biondino aveva affrontato l'ultima grande _prova_ che avrebbe segnato, definitivamente il suo ingresso nel Mondo non Magico. Perfino Harry, conscio dell'importanza del momento, si era preso un'intera giornata libera dal lavoro e lo stava aspettando a casa, sicuramente in ansia.

Draco guardò ancora una volta l'orologio: erano trascorsi quindici minuti. Doveva entrare, non poteva certo passare la giornata lì davanti. Chiuse gli occhi ed attese un intero minuto per calmarsi almeno un po'. Recuperò quindi le chiavi da una tasca del cappotto ed aprì l'uscio, venendo immediatamente avvolto da un profumo delizioso. _Torta al cioccolato_, gongolò tra sé, _la sua_ _preferita. Harry doveva aver passato l'intera mattina a preparargliela_... Sospirò e sorrise per l'affettuoso pensiero che suo marito aveva avuto per lui. Merlino, come lo amava.

"Ehi, amore…" come richiamato dalle sue riflessioni, Harry fece la sua comparsa sulla soglia della cucina. Si avvicinò a Draco, il quale notò quanto anche il moro fosse preda di un'ansia palpabile. Commosso di fronte all' emozione che traspariva da quegli occhi smeraldini, stava quasi per cedere, ma si era ripromesso che se tutto si fosse svolto come previsto, avrebbe fatto una _determinata cosa_ ed ora doveva andare fino in fondo. Quindi si lasciò baciare dolcemente dal compagno, ma non proferì parola.

"Allora, com'è andata?" chiese Potter, cercando di capire cosa nascondesse l'espressione afflitta che il biondo sfoggiava. Malfoy continuò a non rispondere, preferendo che il silenzio parlasse per lui. Harry lo scrutò ancora una volta, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno, ma il volto del giovane Lord non lasciava trasparire nulla, a parte un sottile velo di tristezza. A quel punto il Grifondoro lo guidò verso il soggiorno, lo fece accomodare accanto a sé, sul divano e gli prese una mano tra le sue, intrecciando le loro dita. Quel tacere prolungato lo stava facendo preoccupare sempre di più ed ogni minuto che passava accresceva la sua inquietudine. Portò un palmo a sfiorare delicatamente una guancia del Serpeverde che, in risposta, alzò gli occhi su di lui. Il dolore che vide in quelle iridi argentee lo colpì in pieno ed il Prescelto si sentì improvvisamente a disagio. Aveva insistito così tanto affinché il biondo facesse quell'esame, per farlo sentire più vicino al mondo dei babbani…era tutta colpa sua se ora Draco stava così e maledisse sé stesso per la sua testardaggine.

"Harry, io…ecco vedi…" Malfoy tentò di parlare, ma sembrava fosse davvero un'impresa troppo difficile per lui, in quel momento ed abbassò nuovamente la testa, incapace di sostenere quello sguardo di giada che lo fissava intensamente, in cerca di spiegazioni. Potter avvertì con lucidità il suo cuore stringersi dolorosamente.

"Amore?" cercò di richiamarlo a sé, ma l'altro rimase dov'era. D'istinto lo prese quindi tra le braccia, stringendolo forte nel tentativo di rassicurarlo, perché non aveva assolutamente importanza se era andata male. Ciò che contava DAVVERO era la serenità del suo tesoro biondo e MAI più lo avrebbe costretto a fare qualcosa. Lasciò che il marito si accomodasse meglio nel suo abbraccio, affondando il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla e poi gli accarezzò lievemente la schiena, con tocchi dolci e prolungati finché non percepì la bocca dell'amante lasciare un bacio sul suo collo. Uno, due, tre baci percorsero un breve tragitto fino a giungergli accanto all'orecchio, dove il biondino posò le labbra sorridendo.

"Harry…" sussurrò con un tono di voce così caldo, che Potter non riuscì ad impedirsi di rabbrividire.

"Harry…" ripeté, godendosi l'effetto che sapeva di avere sul suo compagno, soprattutto _stuzzicando _quel punto particolarmente sensibile.

Il moro deglutì prima di parlare, dando modo alla sua voce di risultare più ferma.

"Draco, non importa se …"

"Ho passato l'esame, amore"

"Tu cosa?!" urlò questi, staccandosi immediatamente dal biondo e guardandolo furente, mentre il tipico ghigno Malfoy faceva la sua comparsa su quelle labbra che adorava.

"Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, te ne rendi conto?!" continuò con tono duro e risentito. Si era preoccupato da morire, si era sentito un verme per aver insistito tanto e tutto questo per... niente? "Ti conviene cominciare a scappare, Malfoy, perché non appena ti raggiungerò... sarai morto!" concluse assottigliando gli occhi minaccioso.

Draco scoppiò in una lunga risata poiché era esattamente questa, la reazione che aveva immaginato. Harry non si smentiva mai!

"Allora, Potter…vieni a prendermi!" lo provocò, alzandosi improvvisamente dal sofà e fuggendo fuori dalla stanza. L'altro, però, non si fece cogliere impreparato ed iniziò immediatamente a rincorrerlo. Lo seguì ovunque, per tutta casa, su e giù per le scale finchè, nella loro camera da letto, riuscì a fermarlo ed a spingerlo contro il muro.

"Sei mio, Malfoy…" gli soffiò sulle labbra, per poi violarle con un bacio famelico e passionale, sfogando così tutta l'adrenalina che aveva in corpo. Lo strinse più forte a sé coinvolgendolo completamente in quel bacio, tanto che Draco si accorse dell'incantesimo pronunciato dal compagno solo quando avvertì il familiare senso di vuoto della Smaterializzazione, ritrovandosi poi in un posto diverso, ancora avvinto dalle braccia del _suo_ Grifondoro. Si scostò leggermente da quella stretta, esprimendo con gli occhi una muta domanda ed il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto gli sorrise sornione in risposta, facendogli segno di voltarsi. Draco si guardò intorno e capì che erano nel loro garage, dove custodivano la macchina che Harry si era comprato qualche anno prima. Ma la vettura... non... c'era! Malfoy rimase basito, con un'espressione completamente stupefatta, quando vide cosa avesse preso il posto dell'auto _scomparsa_... Il suo desiderio più grande, ciò che lo aveva spinto a fare quel maledetto esame di guida ed a superarlo, quella stessa mattina, era lì davanti a lui. Due braccia forti gli avvolsero la vita "Congratulazioni neo-patentato…" gli sussurrò il moro all'orecchio, ridacchiando tra sé per l'effetto che quella sorpresa aveva avuto sul marito. Draco si staccò lentamente da quell'abbraccio e raggiunse la splendida Mazda RX-8 completamente nera, splendente nella sua perfetta, lucida carrozzeria nuova. La sfiorò delicatamente con i polpastrelli, accarezzandola e quasi venerandola con quel tocco, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quella meraviglia e Harry sorrise, soddisfatto di sé stesso. Amava Draco come non aveva mai amato nessuno in vita sua e vederlo così felice, lo rendeva orgoglioso e lieto a sua volta. Sapeva bene quanto fosse stato difficile, per lui, affrontare quel mondo in cui non aveva mai vissuto, che gli era totalmente estraneo e quando lo aveva visto innamorarsi di quell'automobile non aveva avuto dubbi: gliel'avrebbe comprata. Lo osservò ancora un po', mentre faceva il giro del lussuoso bolide controllando ogni singolo dettaglio.

"Pensi di portarmi a fare un giro o preferisci che sia io a guidare?" chiese sorridendo ed avvicinandosi al biondo, sventolando davanti a sé le chiavi dell'auto. Il Serpeverde finalmente lo _degnò_ di un'occhiata, prese le chiavi con un gesto deciso ed esordì perentorio "Non dire cazzate, Potter. TU questo _gioiellino_ non lo toccherai MAI, visto il tuo modo di guidare…"

"Ha parlato l'esperto…" ironizzò il moro

"Beh... é esattamente così, _esperto_, che mi ha chiamato l'esaminatore stamattina, prima di darmi la mia più che meritata patente…" replicò Malfoy, ridacchiando vittorioso.

Il Grifone, a quelle parole, inarcò un sopracciglio con aria dubbiosa.

"Allora avanti, fammi vedere cosa sai fare…" ribatté, prima di aprire la portiera ed accomodarsi sul sedile del passeggero.

Draco lo imitò immediatamente, salì in macchina ed, inserita la chiave, la mise in moto godendosi il potente ruggito del motore. Fece alzare la saracinesca del garage ed una volta fuori diede gas, avviandosi lungo il vialetto che fiancheggiava la loro abitazione. Subito prima di immettersi sulla strada, però, il giovane Lord frenò e si voltò verso Harry, l'amore della sua vita. Lo guardò dolcemente, con un'espressione di felicità assoluta. Il compagno non lo avrebbe mai deluso, gli sarebbe stato sempre vicino, lo sapeva bene e quello splendido regalo era una prova tangibile di quanto lui fosse importante per l'altro.

"Ti amo, Harry…"

Il marito sorrise.

"Anch'io, con tutto il cuore, Draco…"

Il biondo gli posò un casto bacio sulla guancia, poi riportò gli occhi sulla strada ed, inserita la prima, partì verso una meta ignota...

Il rombo del motore lo conquistò completamente ed, agile e sicuro, scalò le marce in rapida successione per acquistare velocità, ammirando la facilità con cui la vettura rispondeva ai comandi. Era talmente preso da quella specie di _ebbrezza, _da non percepire nient'altro che sé stesso, quell'auto meravigliosa ed un incredibile senso di libertà, finchè una voce non lo riportò alla realtà.

"Non correre, Draco!"

Malfoy scosse la testa rassegnato e, con un ghignetto dei suoi, rispose...

"Paura, Potter?"

FINE


End file.
